Internal Battle
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "No, it wasn't meant to turn out like this." She cried out, "What are you talking about?" his tone changed. "Go to hell, Niklaus, or I'll take you there." She vowed. "Time to wake up sweetheart." Tatia/Klaus. Short installments/Drabbles - all connected.
1. Part 1

**AN: A little drabble that was going to be a part of the Oh My! Series but it went way over the 100 word limit so I kept writing and found I liked it better as a standalone drabble which for those of you that have read this before, I have now decided to make as two parts to try and get my muse back and to finally rid myself of this horrid writer's block. Let me know your thoughts :) **

**Otherwise... Enjoy! xx **

* * *

><p>"I know I'm a monster, Tatia, but you knew that too, from the very beginning. You wanted this as much as I did." Said Klaus as his eyes flashed not in anger but in incredible frustration, his inner wolf was not particularly happy.<p>

Tatia was his mate and she always would be, no matter what happened.

He could feel the internal struggle that his body was having, he wanted to transform, and it was only what was natural so he did what his body wanted.

He changed his form into a wolf.

Screaming in agony every time he broke his bones in order to shift.

Tatia looked at him with horror in her eyes.

A scream erupting itself from her lips as she took a few steps back.

In that moment, she truly thought she was going to die.

She was no stranger to the supernatural beings here in this town but this was something else entirely and it wasn't just anyone.

It was Niklaus.

He was now virtually indestructible.

But also in saying that, this was never meant to happen either.

Out of all the possibilities that she had come up with, this had definitely not been one of them.

Where could her calculations have been wrong?

He was not meant to survive the curse.

Elena was still alive for God's sake.

So what had really gone down that night?

Niklaus could sense the distress from the woman in front of him coming in and hitting him like a tidal wave.

He could not explain it, he felt bonded to her for some reason.

"But..." she whispered

How had it all ended up like this?

Instead of being free, she was trapped.

Trapped with him for the rest of eternity.

"No, it wasn't meant to turn out like this." She cried out

He stepped closer to her and she shrank away from him.

"I broke the hybrid curse so that we could be together again." He said unbelieving as he reached forward and took hold of her arm around her bicep, how could she be acting this way? This was what she wanted.

"But I never thought that you would." She said, shaking her head as she turned her head away from him.

His grip slackened until he finally let go and his hand fall to his side.

"What are you talking about?" his tone changed to incredibly cold and un-remorseful, like shards of ice flying about, waiting for an unsuspecting victim.

"You went against nature." She stated numbly, "And now you must die."

"Be careful with your threats dearest, it'll only land you more punishment." He promised her, "I will always track you, you are bound to me. You will do as I say, I was hoping that it would have to come to this but you leave me no choice."

His eyes changed into an amber colour as they shrunk slightly, the veins becoming visible around his eyes, he grabbed her suddenly, a yelp escaping her lips which only urged him on further as he tore at the delicate flesh of her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? xx<strong>


	2. Part 2

**AN: So I'm not even too sure as to what I was kind of aiming for when writing this... Although to be fairly honest, I have not written a single piece in a very long time. I'm still kind of getting back into it, so please bear with me!**

**This was more of a free writing styled drabble with no real picture as to an actual direction but I found that somehow ironically, it all sort of just collaborated itself really. This does leave room for another installment of which I am considering to continue later on perhaps but I will leave it open for your own interpretation.**

**Thank-you :-) **

* * *

><p>She awoke slowly, her head throbbing.<p>

What had happened?

Her mind was so incredibly fuzzy, like a series of clouds had blocked her connection between her common sense and her memories. Nothing was processing itself in her head as it should be.

To say that she was feeling disorientated was a total understatement.

Tatia didn't even know where she was, not that she supposed it was greatly important at this moment, she could figure out a plan later.

The throbbing at her neck had now subsided to a slight dull ache, like an old injury being aggravated by a sudden sharp movement.

"Time to wake up sweetheart." His voice was like honey, smooth and consistent yet a thick accent behind those words and it made her heart stop as everything came flooding back to her at once.

_The argument_

She was pleading with him to understand reason; not that he would listen. He had his own ideas and agenda, let's be honest.

_The change_

She shivered involuntary as she heard the loud cracks of bones breaking and Klaus' screams of agony.

_Her failure_

He had broken the curse, due to his claims of loving her but a monster was incapable of love and soulless, a heart of stone. Niklaus had become Klaus Mikaelson; cruel and relentless, and he was determined to destroy everything that lay in his path as an obstacle.

_And lastly his promise of her punishment..._

She could feel his teeth ripping and tearing her flesh and the warmth of her blood dripping freely from her body, the pain had taken over.

Tatia's eyes flashed open as she was brought back to the present, her memories were no longer the main focus in her mind but they were still there, and as clear as crystal and it was a very large reminder of just what and whom she was dealing with.

She was in a large room of what she was guessing was a lounge area as it held many sofa's; one of which she was currently laying on, as well as armchairs and a stunning fireplace but she would leave her amazement in the architecture of the actual room for later.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she asked angry as she grabbed on to one of the end's on the sofa, hauling herself up feeling incredibly nauseous but silently vowed not to give him any impressions that she was feeling so.

How dare he?

He claimed to love her?

Lies!

He was sitting in an armchair quite comfortably; his eyes trained on her, taking in every movement, every breath that she made.

"You look a bit ill love." He commented as he picked up a nearby glass and took a sip from it before placing it down, his eyes never left her body.

"I am fine, no thanks to you!" she retorted, her anger building up as she let go and took a step forwards towards him.

He just smiled.

God, he is so infuriating, she couldn't help but think.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she snapped

"I just love you, that's all, sweetheart." He answered simply

"Go to hell, Niklaus, or I'll take you there." She vowed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought! Thanks! <strong>**:)**** x**


End file.
